


Big D’s Big B

by desertplantdan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Introspection, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:03:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desertplantdan/pseuds/desertplantdan
Summary: It’s Dan’s 28th birthday and Phil gets him a cake. Basically, they love each other and it’s disgusting.





	Big D’s Big B

Dan was curled up on the grey sofa scrolling through Tumblr. Birthday themed art was filling his screen, making his eyes burn with emotion. He was officially 28 years old now. His life had turned out so differently that he would have imagined it when he was 18. 

One decade ago, Dan was going through a terrible time in his life. That is, until Phil had shown him acceptance and understanding. It was just what he had needed and at just the right time. It was funny how the universe knew when to send Phil in Dan’s direction. 

Phil would argue and say that it was Dan who helped himself, and that was true as well. He had been strong and pulled himself out of that situation. Though he credited Phil heavily for bringing light back into his life, he had created his own light, too. 

Dan smiled especially big at the art that had younger versions of himself with his current self. There were paintings of him with dogs, with Phil, wearing makeup, modeling high end fashion, and lots more. His fans really were talented. 

Phil walked into the lounge with a cheeky grin spread wide across his face. “Hey, would you come into the kitchen? I have something for you.” 

Dan shut his laptop and stood to his feet. Phil had already given Dan his birthday gift that morning so he was unsure what he was about to walk into. He padded across the hard floor into the kitchen where he was greeted with several big, gold balloons that spelled out “YAAS” and a bright blue cake. His eyes gleamed and he wrapped Phil up in a hug. 

“Thank you, baby. I love you.” He said into Phil’s neck. Phil gave Dan a squeeze and instructed him to read his cake. Dan turned and focused his eyes on the frosting. “Big D’s Big B!” Dan read aloud with a squeal. “Phiiiiil! I can’t believe you did that!” He swatted at Phil’s arm playfully. 

The older man laughed and poked his tongue between his teeth. “Revenge, Danny. Sweet revenge.” Dan rolled his eyes and pulled out his phone. “Would you at least take my photo with this monstrosity of a cake?”

A few instagram worthy photos on the balcony later, and the boys were back on the gray sofa enjoying Dan’s birthday cake. It was sweet and went well with their dessert wine. They laughed, chatted and scrolled through Dan’s birthday messages on twitter until well into the night. 

Once Dan’s eyes were heavy and Phil’s quiff was droopy, they decided to retire to the bedroom. They both changed into their coziest pajama bottoms and slipped underneath the soft duvet. Phil wrapped his arms around the younger man’s waist and pressed his face into his curls. 

“I can’t believe you’re 28. Time is going too fast.” Phil said, almost a whisper. “I know. We’re old now, Philly.” Dan joked with a giggle. “Oi, speak for yourself mate.” Phil retorted. They snuggled into each other and let sleep wash over them. 

Dan dreamt of the day when he first met Phil. Arguably the best and most important day of his life. He had been full of butterflies and Phil had been equally as jittery. Neither knew what the future would hold back then, but now it was pretty clear. Their futures held each other, and that’s what mattered.


End file.
